When Happiness Existed
by EchosOfGoodbyes
Summary: When Rory gets drunk and pregnant, who will be there when she gets dumped by the father? Trory! Rating changed for Chap. 8
1. Oh No

A/N: Hello lovelies! I'm just starting so I'm new in writing, but I've been reading fan-fics for almost ever. My faves are Trory and Lit. I don't write many stories about Lorelai, but I am a total JavaJunkie. I wrote this when my school was snowed in. If you live in Seattle then you know what I'm talking about.

Summary: Rory got drunk and got pregnant with Dean. After Dean leaves for Chicago, who will be there for her? Trory! Oh yeah this is under different people's POV.

Disclaimer: I sadly don't own them… because if I did, do you think I would be writing fanfics? Didn't thinks so.

Rory POV

Damn. No. No. No. No. No. This can't be happening… no. It's not. Maybe I read the box wrong. Blue means positive. Pink means negative. Oh crap… it is blue. No. This isn't happening. Not to me. My mom maybe, but me? No. I'm the responsible one.

"Lucy! I'm home! Lucy? Rory? Rorrrrrrryyyyy? Where are yooouuu?" Mom said at the top of her voice. No I can't tell her. She'll be crushed.

I quickly put the box away and stuffed the test inside my backpack. I've been feeling really weird for the past week. At school I've been using the bathroom more and I've been throwing up in the middle of the night. I've even thrown up after drinking coffee. Coffee. I _never_ get sick from coffee. I though I might of gotten the stomach flu, but being pregnant? No… I was just checking.

Dean and I got really drunk and the night at the motel was a mistake. I don't even remember what happened, just us. Then in the morning when I woke up he was gone and I was in the really bad-smelling room. I remember just running away. Then I called my mom and told her I was okay and over at Grandma's house, but I was at a lake. I just needed to think. Oh no.

I can't be pregnant. At seventeen? Dean dumped me and left for Chicago and I'm here pregnant? No.

"Rory what are you doing in here?" My mom's voice just sounded so concerned and worried that I just lost it. Talking was the last on my list of things to do. I just cried on my mom's lap thinking of words. Any word that can explain to my mom how in hell did I follow in her silver-lined footsteps into getting pregnant at seventeen.

"I... I… Mom I'm so sor-sorry!" I said sobbing.

"What? Honey what did you do? Oh. No," she saw the instructions for the test on my lap.

I just nodded and threw the test out of my bag and cried. By now both of us had tears in our eyes.


	2. I Can't Speak

Lorelai POV

No. She can't be. She isn't pregnant. I can't stand her crying like this. My baby is pregnant. My baby… What on Earth and hell am I going to do?

I stood up and took Rory with me into my room. Damn. Since when did words become so hard?

"Hon. Honey look at me. Please. Who's the dad?" I'm gonna rip his head off.

"De- Dean."

"No." We both just sat there and kept on crying. My baby just lying there, saying over and over how sorry she was. And even though the tears felt like fire down my cheeks, I can't seem to forgive her.

A/N. Okay… how was it so far? It wasn't much, but please R&R so I know if I should continue or not. Oh, and for those who were wondering, I hate Logan and Dean.


	3. Oh, You Want Me To Kiss It?

Previously….

"_No." We both just sat there and kept on crying. My baby just lying there, saying over and over how sorry she was. And even though the tears felt like fire down my cheeks, I couldn't seem to forgive her. _

Regular POV

That weekend was just terrible for both mother and daughter. Rory explained the motel night with Dean, and it took all of Lorelai's guts to not go down to Chicago and track Dean down. Although Lorelai was trying to be supportive for Rory, "_I forgive you" _never came out of her mouth.

They hadn't told anybody yet, only Luke who became suspicious to why Rory ordered decaf instead of regular. Rory and Lorelai even had to beg him not to bust Dean's head open if he ever tracked him down in Chicago. He had to go there for a problem with the shipments and was going to be there for the weekend.

Monday came really fast for Rory. After school her mom was going to bring her to the doctor just to make sure that the three tests that she took were accurate.

The morning went by fairly smooth until lunch when Paris walked up to her. And just when she thought she was getting good at avoiding people.

"Gilmore!" She gritted her teeth at the loud voice coming from right behind her.

"Yes Paris?" She said, trying to make her annoyed voice to send a hint through the think head of the one and only Paris Gellar.

"The Franklin is having a meeting today after school, be there or else I'm giving the job to Tristan." Oh great.

"Paris, Tristan doesn't have the vocabulary to write a complete essay without having the words, 'uh', 'oh', or 'and' in the same sentence five times."

"Oh, Mary, you wound me." Rory closed her eyes and grit her teeth at the nickname.

"Oh, you want me to kiss it and put a Band-Aid on it?" Rory said in a mocking and sarcastic tone. She really had to fight the urge to throw a punch. Even though she would never do that on purpose, but she really didn't want to talk to anybody right now. Especially _Paris _and _Tristan. _

Tristan was surprised at his Mary's sense of bitterness today. Usually she said 'Get over it' or 'Leave me alone'. But he decided to play along, push her along her limit.

"Yeah, right here." He said, putting a finger to his smirking lips.

Paris just rolled her eyes and walked away. Rory on the other hand just didn't want to see anybody so she just left her things and stalked to the bathroom. Halfway there she felt like throwing up at the thought of all the people she hated right now. Tristan, Paris and Dean. After the small memory of the motel night she began running, tears burning through her cheeks, and threw up at the nearest stall in the girls bathroom.

Little did she now Madeline and Louise were right there to witness it.

"Oh, what happened Mary? Find Tristan _that _repulsive?" Oh great. Dumb and dumber.


	4. Go Away Please

Previously…

"_Oh, what happened Mary? Find Tristan **that** repulsive?" Oh great. Dumb and dumber. _

**A/N: I just realized I write really short chapters, so from now on; I'll make them longer. Thank you for those who reviewed! Love ya! Rory hates Tristan for right now, but it will change soon!**

**Rory POV**

I can't take this. People, especially people that I hate are bugging me to my core. How on bloody earth can I survive three more classes before I lose my sanity? And the Franklin meeting! Oh, great. The meeting. How am I going to stay on the paper and get to my appointment on time? Oh no, not again.

**Regular POV**

Rory slumped down on the door of the closed stall after puking out her stomach's contents for the second time. After Madeline and Louise said that wonderful comment a minute ago, she closed the door and shut her eyes. Praying that they would all go away. Everybody. Tristan, Paris, Madeline, Louise and even her mom. Everybody. She didn't want to deal with this right now. All she wanted to do was go home and turn on the shower and stay there for the rest of her life. All she wanted to do was get out of this hellhole. Forever.

She actually thought of staying the stall until lunch was over, which happened to be the second after she thought of it. The excited ring of the bell driving her insane.

**Tristan POV**

I couldn't have possibly pushed her that far. I mean, walking out of my face was something I was used to, but leaving her things and running off to the bathroom? Something is definitely up.

"Paris, we just saw little Rory Gilmore puke her heart out in the bathroom a few minutes ago. Do you think she might be sick and not make it to the meeting later? I mean, I could use a little eye candy while working on the music column." Louise said. I couldn't see them, but I felt their eyes on me.

Wait? What? Rory puking her heart out? Oh shit.

**Regular POV**

After Tristan overheard about Rory, he picked up her things and knocked on the girls' bathroom door after the bell rang. When no one answered, he took his chances of seeing a group of girls there and walked in. When he saw no group of girls and just a pair of legs behind a stall he knocked.

"Mary? Mary are you okay?"

"Go away Tristan, if you get caught then we'll both be in trouble." He heard from behind the closed door. She didn't seem as irritated, just tired. He gave her a second to stand up and open the door, but instead he didn't see or hear her moving.

Using a trick that his cousin Logan taught him, he dropped her things and used his hands to push behind the back of the lock and turned it to his left. (_A/N: I learned this from my friend, but I'm not sure if it works all the time.) _

When he heard the lock click, he was almost heartbroken to see his Mary's head on the metal trash box, tears streaming down her face.

**A/N: Okay we all know who Tristan's cousin is. I'm going to post the next chapter soon, but I like to keep my readers on their toes. Anyway, for all those who like Madeline and Louise, I'm sorry if I offended you in any way. I like them, but they have to act like Tweedle Dumb and Tweedle Dumber in this story. Okay enough of my blabbering……**


	5. Dean Stay Away From Me!

Previously

_When he heard the lock click, he was almost heartbroken to see his Mary's head on the metal trash box, tears streaming down her face._

**A/N: Oh, I just realized I haven't set a setting for this. This is during the first season. I'm not going to make a big long thanks to those who have reviewed, but for those who have read and liked it, well, here's the next chapter…**

**Regular POV**

"Oh, Rory. What happened?" Rory looked up to see Tristan crouched down next to her, his hand on the small of her back.

Rory sat up and wiped up the tears that burned through her cheeks. She was shocked that Tristan of all people was sitting there next to her, skipping class.

"Nothing, Tristan. Thanks for your concern." She looked up at him and tried to smile. She laughed at how stupid it all seemed to her.

"You know, when I first found out, all I wanted to do was cry. Then to see my mom all disappointed in me. And Paris and the stupid Franklin meeting today. All I want to do is cry. Then I have my appointment today to make sure the test was true and I am pregnant and I have to miss it because of the stupid Franklin meeting. I just need to leave, tell Ms. Crosby I left because I have the stomach flu or something. I gotta go. You know, I would rather have the stomach flu then being pregnant anytime. Bye Tristan." With that she got up, picked her things and left, leaving a very shocked and confused Tristan behind.

After trying to comprehend the information that was forced out through sobs and tears, he got up and followed Rory.

"Wait, What? To hell with Paris and the Franklin. What on earth are you talking about? You're pregnant!?" Tristan said loud enough so that the other classrooms heard. After realizing that the doors were open and that Tristan was basically screaming out that she was pregnant, Rory turned around, dropped her bag and ran. By the time she felt like throwing up she was already out the door and into the parking lot, tears streaming down her face.

Once she found a bush to throw her heart out in, she felt a hand hold back her hair and rub her back. She could've cared less of who was doing it, but was grateful otherwise. After she was done she turned around and collapsed onto Tristan's chest. Sobbing and telling him how she screwed up big time. But the fact that is was Tristan who was rubbing her back and saying sweet-nothings to her didn't occur to her.

After she cried herself to sleep on Tristan's chest, Tristan carried her out to his black BMW and set her in the front seat and buckled her up.

His first instinct was to bring her to his house, but his parent's might become too suspicious as to why he was there so early, let alone carrying a sleeping girl, so he pulled up into a motel so that his Mary could get some sleep.

After he signed in and carried her to a room that looked creepy and worn-out, he took off her jacket and laid her down on the bed. There were heavy curtains making the place dim and a squeaky bed. There was two chairs and a rackety heater in the corner. After about an hour of watching the beauty in front of him sleep, he turned around and walked to a grimy, old bathroom. After he was done with his business and began washing his hands, he heard a scream.

He bolted out of the bathroom to see Rory backed into a wall.

**Rory POV**

No. I can't be at a motel. Not again. I don't want to be raped again…

I let out a shrill scream as Dean started walking toward me.

"No! Dean, don't touch me! Leave me alone!" He won't stop getting closer. I could feel his hands on my thighs, bruising me. My head seemed to crack open as it collided with the wall. No. No… No! "Leave me alone!"

**Tristan POV**

Oh, shit… she thinks I'm Dean. Whatever he did to her, I'm gonna bust his head open. She must be having a nightmare.

"Rory! Rory wake up! You're having a bad dream! Wake up! Mary, wake up!" With that she woke up and collapsed against the wall, crying.

**Regular POV**

Tristan's heart shattered when he saw his Mary on floor begging for Dean to stop.

He walked up to her and shook her until her looked her in the eye.

"Tristan?"


	6. Why Should You Care?

Previously…

_Tristan's heart shattered when he saw his Mary on floor begging for Dean to stop. _

_He walked up to her and shook her until she looked him in the eye._

"_Tristan?"_

A/N: Thank you for all those who reviewed. It keeps me going, and now I understand the feeling when you get reviews. Remember I like constructive criticism as well as praise for my story. Anyway, thank you… LoVe23, Jersey Jae, Curly-Q, demonhottie6, TheEquivalentOfLogansAce, Molinhas, Nicole Katherine, nemo123489, Elini18, for reviewing! If I didn't say your name, I'm sorry! Although if you don't want your name posted just say it. But if you do, tell me. Okay, just as a head's up, I'm really dramatic with my stories and I update fast so think first before you EVER abandon this story! Oh, I forgot, during motel night, Dean sort of rapped Rory while she was drunk. I just finished an essay for English, so now this chapter is pretty long. Carry on! Update 11-30-06.

**Regular POV**

"Tristan?"

"It's okay Rory, it's just me. What happened?" Rory collapsed on his chest after thinking of what Dean did during motel night. Her words barely came out through her tears and sobs, which Tristan thought to just, let her cry on his chest before she explained.

After about five or so minutes, she calmed down.

"Let's get out of here." He barely heard her, but he just nodded and carried her out of the dirty room and into the backseat of his car.

"What happened in there?" He could feel his hatred-for-Dean-meter rising to the top.

"It's a motel," she said as if it were the most obvious thing as she pulled her knees to her chest and hid her face.

"Yeah, I might not know how to write an essay without the words, 'uh', 'oh' and 'and' five times in a sentence, but I'm not that dumb. It's a motel Rory, I thought you could sleep after…." He stopped mid-sentence when he saw her shake her head, with tears slipping down her face.

"It's a motel Tristan!" She shouted, completely angry, forgetting that she hadn't told Tristan about her motel night with Dean.

"I know it's a motel. It might not be four-star here Rory, but what could I do? You were knocked up and out and I thought you could sleep! Jeeze Rory! I was just being nice!" He completely regretted his words the second it came out of his mouth. He knew Rory was sensitive, but all he wanted to do was get the information he needed so he can basically send Dean to hell and back! After seeing her look at him with her blood-shot blue eyes, he apologized.

"Sorry, Rory. I never meant to be that harsh. Could you tell me what happened in there?" He sat directly in front of her, trying to search her eyes. She began her story, keeping her face hidden behind her knees.

"One night, Dean and I went to a party in Hartford. He kept giving me punch, saying it wasn't spiked. By the time I had my fifth glass I told him I had enough of the party and was going to call my mom to pick me up. I was already tipsy and I couldn't think strait. And being in the drunken state I was in, I believed him when he said he called my mom and asked her if he could bring me home. Then he gave me water so it would rest my stomach. But it turns out it was gin." She looked up from her knees and saw Tristan getting angry. "Then by the time I was so drunk, all I remember was a dirty motel that Dean was dragging me to. All I can remember was that I was thrown against the wall and having my clothes ripped off. Then the in the morning, I woke up in a dirty bed and a disgusting room. So I left. Then last week I took a test saying I was positive for being pregnant. So today when I threw up, it was because of this entire hormonal thing going on with seventeen-year-olds getting pregnant. Anyway, I have to go to an appointment today, and miss the Franklin meeting."

The minute she saw the look on Tristan's face, she tried to calm him down.

"Tristan? Tristan! Don't. Don't do whatever it is you're thinking of doing. Please. Luke is already going to Chicago this weekend for meeting. It's taking all of my mom's and my guts to get him to not kill him. Please. Talk to me?" She said, trying to stop Tristan from getting out of the car. After finally being able to get him in with her famous baby blues, he started talking.

"So, let me get this strait. You're pregnant? You're pregnant with _Dean's_ baby? He basically raped you while you were trashed? And you're worried about that stupid Franklin meeting while you should be more worried that you're pregnant? With _his_ baby?" All she did was nod.

"Oh that son of a…" His eyes seemed to be swelling with hatred and anger. "I'm gonna kill him!"

"No! Don't. Please. Just stay with me. I need to… do something. I don't know. But I really don't want to talk about _my_ baby or Dean anymore. Do you think you could take me to Hartford Memorial? My appointment is in an hour and I _really _need to know if the three tests that I took were right. Please. Tristan?" The sadness and pleading of her voice was too much for him to say no.

The rest of the ride was in complete silence. But the silence was almost too deafening that Tristan just had to say something. The fact that Rory said it was _her_ baby didn't go unnoticed.

"So…? Uh. What are you going to do? Are you going to finish school or go to college or get a job or…." He was stopped when he felt her soft hand on top of his.

"I'm not sure. I'm definitely going to finish school. But, hey, I'm not even sure if the tests were right or not. If they are, then I'll finish school. It's almost December. It takes nine months to have a baby, and by the time I do have it, it'll already be summer. But, I'm not sure. I mean, my mom and I talked and said that I'll finish school and I'll take courses online if I have to, but I'll make it to college. But, why are you worried? I mean, it's not like you're the dad or anything. You don't have to wait with me for nine months for the person inside me to come out. You don't have to help me raise this kid. Why do you care?" The last few sentences came out in pure hatred for Dean. And, she meant for it to be that way. But little did she know that Tristan's heart ripped in half after hearing what she said. It took all he could for him not to look disappointed, but sadly, he failed.

"Well, I do care, Mary." The second he said that he was already at the clinic, looking for a place to park. What he said make her feel like the smallest person in the world. He did care. But why?

A/N: Okay, that was the third chapter. It wasn't as long as I expected, but it was needed so it would answer some questions. I love you all for reading. Any suggestions?


	7. Andrea

Previously…

"_Well, I do care, Mary." The second he said that he was already at the clinic, looking for a place to park. What he said make her feel like the smallest person in the world. He did care. But why?_

A/N: Okay, I deeply, deeply apologize for the last chapter. In the author's note I said it was the third but it was the sixth. I think I only told it to one of my reviewers, but when I wrote that I was still in a writing daze, if that's possible. You see, in the morning I wrote chapter five. Then my last period of the day was English, so I had to write a paper. Then when I wrote chapter six after school, so to me it seemed like the third time I had to write something that day. I'm sorry if my explanation isn't clear, but anyway, I'm sorry. Thank you to all of you that reviewed!

Regular POV

At the clinic Rory signed in and waited for her name to be called. But the fact that Tristan said he cared was bugging her. Why did her care? He spent most of his time picking on her, so why did he bother to bring her here? It made Rory so confused that when the doctor called her name, Tristan had to shake her arm to get her to get out of her daze.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Uh, Tristan, do you want to… stay here or something? I mean I can just call my mom to bring me home, so if you want to go you can. Thank you for everything." With that she turned around, not even waiting for an answer. But silently, she wanted him to stay.

Tristan didn't know what to say. One minute she was in the car asking why would he care about her, and the next she's asking if he wanted to stay with her? But, all he knew was that his Mary was walking away. Maybe she didn't even want him to stay, maybe it was just her way of saying 'thank you, but I don't need you anymore.'

"I'll stay," was all he said after she disappeared around the hall and into the room.

After Rory got into the room, the nurse started did some tests on her. After her pee was sent into the lab, the nurse started asking her some questions?

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"When was the date you last had intercourse?"

"November 15."

"If you are indeed pregnant, would you like an abortion?" Rory was shocked, who in their right mind would ask if she wanted her baby?

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'Would you like an abortion?' Considering you are seventeen and go to school and such, I was wondering if you would want an abortion. Do you want an abortion? I can easily set you up for appointment if you don't want this baby." Now, Rory was mad.

"DO I WANT MY BABY? ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ASKING IF I WANT MY BABY? OF COURSE I WAN'T MY BABY!" Rory was now screaming at the top of her lungs. Why would the nurse ask her if she wanted to have her baby sucked out of her and killed? Was she crazy? By now she was already as mad as hell. The nurse though, was just left speechless. Nobody ever answered to her question like that. She was just assuming…

"Sorry, I was just wondering…"

"No, I'll tell you just what you were wondering. You were wondering if I wanted my baby killed! Weren't you? You were wondering that, just because I was seventeen, I wouldn't want to keep my baby. Weren't you? ANSWER ME." Rory sent her a death glare that almost burned a hole through the nurse's eyes. Rory could be heard from across the hall that the other nurses and doctors formed a group around her room. A tall blonde with a nurse's uniform walked out into the waiting room to see a lost-in-though Tristan in the most uncomfortable chair in the world.

"Excuse me, your girlfriend in room 283 was just screaming her head off at one of the nurses. But congratulations, you're a daddy!" The nurse left, but Tristan was stunned. Did she just say that he was a daddy? And did she also say that Rory was screaming? In a flash he bolted out of his chair and plunged his way through the crowd.

"I just thought…" The nurse was more than terrified, but the crowd on the other end were trying to open the door that Rory locked a few seconds ago.

"No, you didn't think. All you thought was that since I was seventeen I would want to murder my child!" Rory was now sending very strong death waves at the nurse. "Don't you ever think that again."

Rory burned another hole through the nurse with her piercing blue eyes. She opened the door and stepped aside as a few people of the crowd fell through the door flat on their faces. At first she just started stalking off, but then she broke into a run. She needed to get out of here. She didn't even wait for Tristan. But she didn't care. She just kept running, away from the thought of ever hurting her baby. She had no clue where she was going but that was the last thing on her mind. Her only priority was to never let anybody touch her baby. But what if she wasn't pregnant after all? This was all too much for her that she just ran through an intersection and crossed the park. She was starting to feel really sick right now, so she puked in a bush about fifty yards away from the swing set.

Just then she felt a hand hold her hair and rub her back. When she was done she turned her head and wiped her mouth on her arm. But, instead of Tristan, all she saw was a girl with worried blue eyes and black hair. She was about twelve or so, and she had her wrists wrapped in bandages. She wore a black hoodie with the words 'I'm not Crazy' on the front with dark blood-like writing.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Who are you?"

"Andrea. What was that all about?"

"Nothing." Rory didn't feel like talking anymore, especially to a twelve-year-old. She didn't even want to find Tristan, but where was he anyway?

"Don't play dumb. I just saw you throw up. Let me guess, you're from the Hartford Memorial Clinic." How did she know?

Tristan POV

Meanwhile…

"What the hell did you do?" I'm going to make her pay for anything he did to Rory.

The rest of the doctors were still shaken up from being pushed through the door to only get their face implanted into the hard linoleum floor.

"Nothing. All I asked her was if she wanted and abortion." Who the hell did she think she is?

"An ABORTION? Are you crazy?" Never mind her. I got to find Rory. Where did she go?

Regular POV

Park

"How did you know?" Rory was intrigued. She sat on the swings that were far from view of anyone on the street.

"I'm supposed to be there, but I don't want to go to my meeting today. I'm fine. I'm not insane. Why do they make me go there?" Her last few sentences were more to herself than to Rory.

"What meeting?" Rory really needed to know what was going on. The little incident at the clinic was forgotten.

"Oh, I'm supposed to be there today for meeting that I have to do everyday after school. It's boring really. All a bunch of people who are too cheerful with signs all over the wall that says that 'Love Is Infinite' or 'Happiness Can Be Contagious'. It's like the eighties all over again." Andrea's face was twisted in disgust, forgetting that Rory was right there next to her.

"Why do you have to go there?" Rory can see Andrea's eyes go to the floor and Rory noticed. "Oh, I'm sorry. Personal information. Got it."

"No, I should tell you." She held up her wrist for Rory to see. "But, a head's up, I'm not insane. Mentally. Anyway, I cut myself two months ago. I got my brother's switchblade and just cut myself around my wrists." She shrugged her shoulders when Rory looked at her with huge eyes. "I'm not insane, remember that. Well, anyway, when my brother saw me, he brought me to an emergency room. I lost a lot of blood, but who cares? I'm pale anyway. My parents think I'm depressed and put me on pills. But they think that it's not enough, so I have to go to hippie-studded meetings where everyone is forced to put on a smile. I swear, if I hadn't stopped after that one meeting, my face will permanently need plastic surgery to keep my mouth up." She smiled up at Rory who had her face contorted in shock.

"Wait, you… cut… yourself? Why?" Her voice was filled with worry and baked with shock that she almost choked on her words.

"I don't know. I just… you know, that's personal."

"Ouch." Rory said with sadness. She felt like the smallest person for the second time that day.

"I'm sorry, I can't tell you. But enough about me, how about you? Why were you throwing up?" Andrea had a small smile on her face, but her eyes lost her sparkle.

"That's personal." Rory and Andrea laughed for some unknown reason. They both had a problem, but sometimes keeping it a secret was so much easier than to explain things

Meanwhile….

Tristan got in his car and started searching for Rory. He started driving through other streets when he saw a twelve-year-old girl watching him, like a stalker or some sort. That was the same look that he could only imagine Dean had on for Rory. He got out of his car and walked the couple hundred feet up to her.

"Excuse, me, do you need something?" He was getting irritated, he needed to find Rory. But little did he know that Rory was crossing the street a hundred yards away from him.

A/N: Okay, this was also sort of a filler, sort of. I'm sorry Andrea brought the story out of plot, but I needed Rory to have something to keep her occupied while Tristan was looking for her. So, tell me, what did you think? This is a longer chapter to make up for the confusion on the last chapter.


	8. Fermented Sweetness

A/n: OMG, it's been a while…and I know my stories suck but (sigh) I think my stories have potential.

Disclaimer: Huh. I must have been on crack if I stopped the seventh season….

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRT

_Previously:_

"_Excuse, me, do you need something?" He was getting irritated, he needed to find Rory. But little did he know that Rory was crossing the street a hundred yards away from him._

Regular POV

"Oh, uh, no. Nothing. Just checking out your nice ride. Nice grills. Oh, well I gotta go to the mental institution. Buh-bye," with that she turned on her heel and skipped off.

Tristan POV

That was weird. Maybe I should go after her. Nah, Rory's more important.

Regular POV

Tristan slid into his 'nice ride' and started to slowly graze the streets of Hartford, taking the route to Rory's grandparents house.

Tristan POV

What the hell are you thinking? What does Rory Gilmore, the Rory Gilmore want to do with you? She probably called her mom and is already in Stars Hollow where everyone will treat her like the little princess she is. What the hell is wrong with you? You need to get your head cleared up. Maybe fuck a girl tonight. That's what I need a good long fuck with a girl who doesn't know the difference between college and her own asshole…

What the….

Rory POV

"Leave me alone!"

Two big, bulky guys were closing in on me; their hands almost close enough to touch me in places that shouldn't be touched except by Tristan.

Whoa. Where did that come from? Their hands started to pull down my skirt as I tried to get away, or at least try to get my baby away. I don't care if I get cuts or bruises, just as long as **it** doesn't get hurt. I try to close my eyes and back myself up against the brick wall of the dirty, grimy alley. Maybe if I don't see them, they won't see me.

"Come on sweetie, it's not like we're gonna hurt you. What we're about to do is gonna make you feel good. Really good. Now do you want to get hurt? Just scream," said the biggest man with the red, dirty apron and burly hair. His voice was sweet. Too sweet. The kind of fermented sweet that makes you intoxicated. This is making me dizzy. His hands are traveling to the waistband of my Hanes.

At that second, I couldn't think. The sweetness of his voice made me too dizzy to make him stop. I can't even process the setting around me. All I hear is voices, voices that make me feel confused. I can't run. My legs are plastered to the ground by the force of gravity that grew ten times heavier then it did ten minutes ago. This gravity is pulling down my lungs, making it harder to breathe. It's making my brain sink lower and lower into my body so I can't think. I can't breathe. I can't see. I can't feel. I'm too numb.

Tristan POV

Oh. Fuck.


	9. Blondie

A/N: Ohmigosh. I cannot believe the reviews I got. I never knew that this story was going to survive, but because of your reviews it will. Special thanks to Curly-Q, Joise, Nicole Katherine, Love23, and TVHollywoodDiva reviewing!

_Previously_

"_Come on sweetie, it's not like we're gonna hurt you. What we're about to do is gonna make you feel good. Really good. Now do you want to get hurt? Just scream," said the biggest man with the red, dirty apron and burly hair. His voice was sweet. Too sweet. The kind of fermented sweet that makes you intoxicated. This is making me dizzy. His hands are traveling to the waistband of my Hanes._

_At that second, I couldn't think. The sweetness of his voice made me too dizzy to make him stop. I can't even process the setting around me. All I hear is voices, voices that make me feel confused. I can't run. My legs are plastered to the ground by the force of gravity that grew ten times heavier then it did ten minutes ago. This gravity is pulling down my lungs, making it harder to breathe. It's making my brain sink lower and lower into my body so I can't think. I can't breathe. I can't see. I can't feel. I'm too numb._

_Tristan POV_

_Oh. Fuck._

RTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTRTR

Regular POV

**CRACK!**

Tristan felt like the most powerful bolt of lighting struck him ever known to man. The sight of his Mary being surrounded by these thugs made him mad enough to curse at even the sweetest baby. His eyes started to grow darker and darker by the second till they were just black holes that were calling any naïve soul to enter them and be seethed by his wrath.

Rory POV

"Please stop. Please. I-I have…" I couldn't bring my voice to say anything else because my throat started to close up, and the last thing I remember, was shouting and cursing until I fell into the greatest arms known to man.

When I woke up, I was in a strange bed with bright lights, and loud, beeping sound. I squinted my eyes and so people. So many people. I know some of them, but before I can make out who they were, their eyes started to turn that mud-brown and all of them started to gain weight. Dirty, red aprons had replaced all of their clothes and their voices started to blur into a song. A song that was so sweet, and the words were all the same. Like a broken record that didn't play scratched-on metal, but let out a sweet, intoxicating line of words that made the force of gravity ten times heavier than it did ten minutes ago. This gravity is pulling down my lungs making it harder to breathe. It's making my brain sink lower and lower into my body so I can't think. I can't see. I can't feel. I'm too numb.

Tristan POV

"What happened!?" I yell, bolting out of my chair. My heart started to beat faster that I could have sworn the bleach-blonde tramp of nurse across the room could see it out of my dirty school uniform.

Ever since the paramedics took her in an ambulance, I've been watching her. Making sure that the monitors that were watching the baby didn't change or that her heart rate didn't stop beeping in the exact same pattern.

When the ambulance came after a couple of guys tackled the men, I called Lorelai and told her to meet me at Hartford Memorial Hospital. After that was all just a blur of flashing lights and sirens. All I cared about was Rory and the baby. One by one everybody started coming into the hospital. Lorelai, Luke, her grandparents, and Lane started asking so many questions at once that it made me too dizzy that I had to sit down.

Lorelai: Where is she? What happened? Is she pregnant? Did they hurt the baby? Did they hurt her? Tristan answer me!

Emily & Luke: She's PREGNANT! LORELAI, THIS IS ALLYOUR FAULT! I KNEW SHE WAS TOO YOUNG TO HAVE A BOYFRIEND!

Richard: Tristan, as in DuGrey? MY GRANDDAUGHTER IS CARRYING A DuGREY!!!!

Lane: She's not pregnant! She would never do that! Where is she? What happened?

All these questions came at once but only one of them mattered.

Lorelai: Is she okay?

"I. Don't. Know." Were all the words that came out of my mouth until the moment all the monitors started beeping faster than anything.

The waiting room of the ICU was tense, but I couldn't feel it. All the questions kept coming back at me faster than bullets can leave a gun. Everybody started crowding me as I sat in world's most uncomfortable chair in daze. My legs were stretched out in front of me and my cheek rested against my fist as my eyes started getting darker and darker by the second. But this time it wasn't coming from rage, or the pestering questions, but with fear. All my worries in the world combined never felt this painful. Not even the incident when I was a little kid felt this painful, but I can hardly remember it. Only the impact remains crusted in my brain. Slowly, everybody started leaving my personal bubble when they saw my eyes, but it wasn't like it was directed at them. I was just staring at the double doors of the ICU, waiting for that bleach-blonde tramp of a nurse who started hitting on me earlier to come out and say everything is okay. Rory is okay, the baby is okay. Everything is okay.

RTRTRTRT

"What happened?!" I yell, bolting out of my chair. My heart started to beat faster that I could have sworn the bleach-blonde tramp of nurse across the room could see it out of my dirty school uniform.

Lorelai and I flashed the tramp named Brittney a questioning look as she just calmly took her time and strutted her stuff across the room, chomping her gum loudly.

"Huh, she looks good to me," she said in between blowing bubbles, only taking a glance at the baby and heart monitors.

If she weren't a girl, I'd slap her so hard that she'd choke on her gum.

"She probably just woke up and like, got dizzy or something. I dunno, let me go ask Dr. Stevens." Right as she turned around, Lorelai grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so that they almost touched noses.

"Okay Blondie-"

"It's Britney," she countered rolling her eyes.

"Okay, Blondie, tell me what's wrong with my daughter! I'd be damned if the monitors that had a sudden change in beeping was all because she is freaking DIZZY!"

"Okay, you just gotta, like, I dunno, chill. I'm the nurse so why don't you go freak out on someone else," she said rolling her eyes and chomping on her gum.

My face started to twitch and I was about to shout some remark about her being a slut when Lorelai shook her head and said, "The slut's not even worth it," loud enough for the people next door to us can hear.

A/n: I know short, but I have an honor roll thing to do tonight, so I gotta get ready. Thanks you guys are the best.


	10. An Ax & Spinal Fluid

A/N: I really don't like beginning of this story, but...whatev.

"_Okay, Blondie, tell me what's wrong with my daughter! I'd be damned if the monitors that had a sudden change in beeping was all because she is freaking DIZZY!"_

Tristan POV

The time it took for Dr. Stevens to check Rory's monitors and tell is the diagnostics seemed to take a million years.

"She looks fine," he began.

"Yeah, she looks fine, but is she?" Lorelai asked, her eyes staring him down with eager anticipation.

"As I said, she looks fine. Her heart beat is where it should be after fainting and the baby looks the same as when I left. Sometimes people who wake up from fainting under a lot of stress wake up to bright lights and loud noises. She must have gotten overwhelmed and felt dizzy. I know Britney looks like a tramp, but she knows what she's doing. If she doesn't wake up in twelve hours, then call me; but for the meantime, I have patient with an ax in his head another with spinal fluid leaking from his nose," he said looking between us. I could feel Britney's smirk from the doorway. Before he left the room, he sent Britney a wink and smacked her butt before walking out.

"Told you so," she said in a condesending voice made for five-year-old. I glared at her as she sat back down in her corner and played with her gum.

Lorelai and I sat back down, defeated and tired. All of my viens that were piped up on adrenaline drained, taking my energy and the tiny ounces of hope along with it. I took a look around the room. The florecent lights above made my eyes hurt. The soft, almost impossible to hear heartbeat of the baby and Rory's own slow heartbeat seemed to go on in a pattern that was encrusted in my mind that I had to strain my ears to hear it because of my accustomtuity. Lorelai's wringing of her hands and Britney's blowing and popping of her bubblegum seemed to blend in with the sad picture in front of me.

The sad, depressing, but equally comfortable picture in front of me.

Damn.

The harsh, bright florecent lights forced me took look down on myself.

My uniform was wrinkled and dirty, my blazer along with my tie disapeared along time ago and I reeked. How the hell did my life go from 'Playboy-King-of-Chilton-With-Everything-Other-Guys-Want to Tristan-DuGray-Sitting-In-a-Hospital-With-a-Knocked-Up-Mary-and-a-tramp-of-a-nurse-with-heart-monitors-and-florecent-lights.'?

I. Have. No. Fucking. Idea.

Lorelai POV

I need coffee. I sigh a sad sigh, wondering if I get up, I might disturb the sad, depressing, but equally comfortable picture in front of me. I take a good look at the picture in front of me. The florecent light above seemes to light up ever crevice and cranny of the small hospital room, making everything brighter, making everything whiter, making my head hurt. The soft heartbeat of my grandbaby and Rory's own heartbeat seems to blend together in a song that replays itself in my ears. This song is starting to annoy me, but if it stops, I think I might die.

I turn my head and see Tristan looking down thoughtfully at his clothes. I'm glad it was only he and I that got to go in. Convincing the doc that he was my son was quite hard with Emily begging me to let her come. Just the look on Luke and Lane's face was just the straw the broke the cammel's back when it came to this horrible day.

I.

Really.

Need.

Some.

Coffee.

"Hey, Tristan," I started, but he was still looking down. "Tristan!"

"Huh? Yeah?"

"You want something? I really need some coffee," I said standing up and stretching.

"Um, water will be good; I guess."

"Okay."

Right at that minute, Britney's beeper rang.

Tristan POV

"When duty calls!" Britney said as she strutted her stuff across the room and out the door.

Then it was just her and I.

I looked up and just watched Rory.

She looked so beautiful, even if she was hooked up to IV's and wires. I could just touch her. So I did.

I started just stroking her hair and then her face. My hand trailing down her every beautiful feature. Then out of nowhere, my mouth started running loose. My mind far behind on what I was saying, but my heart was ahead of the game.

A/N: Yeah, that sorta sucked. Okay, I have a really bad heat migrane right know, and I don't know what Tristan should say to Rory, so I really need suggestions. Terrible cliffhanger I know, but my head hurts and my sister won't leave the radio on!!!!!


	11. Air Conditioning

REALLY IMPORTANT A/N: Okay, I know a lot of you are disapointed...but I'm gonna have to stop the story...Just Kidding...I wouldn't do that. But I do need some suggestions on what he should say to her! I'm thinking about confessing his feelings...but don't you think that would go too fast? I don't know...but I have a couple ideas.

He could

**A: Tell her about the incident when he was little.**

**B: Tell her that he loves her.**

**C: Tell her of what he thinks of her being pregnant and in a hospital.**

**D : Or tell her all of the above.**

I really need some help choosing, thanks. Oh yeah, I love all of you who reviewed; it's like air conditioning in Seattle, where it's about 95 degrees.


End file.
